Holiday High Rise
Holiday High Rise is the seventeenth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Holiday High-Rise Update. Like the previous events, it unlocks new items and a luxury suite. When the timer for the 9 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. 20170920 213911 kindlephoto-22644505.jpg|Restocking a station SFPPP.JPG|Personal progress tab SFPDG.JPG|Daily goals tab Collecting_bonuses.jpg|Collecting bonuses Collecting_bonuses_(2).jpg Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass *Make 890 Glass *Make 1125 Glass *Make 1260 Glass Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each is free, after that they cost either Simoleons, Life points or Social points. Path of Discovery *One wall **Requires 50 Candles Escape Essentials *In the Spotlight **Requires 750 candles and 5 CC *Bathroom Break **Requires 2,200 candles and 10 CC Beautiful Bathrooms *Sleek Shower and Towels **Requires 5,800 candles, 3,400 pottery and 35 CC *Sleek Sink and Soaps **Requires 6,600 candles, 5,000 pottery and 60 CC A Place for Everything *Picture Perfect **Requires 7,660 pottery, 8,100 jewelry and 80 CC *Everything In Its Place **Requires 10,250 pottery, 11,000 jewelry and 110 CC Destination:Relaxation *She Sips by Seashells **Requires 13,000 pottery, 13,500 jewelry, 13,500 glass and 135 CC *Let Go and Lounge **Requires 13,500 pottery, 14,500 jewelry, 14,500 glass and 145 CC Home away from Home *Late Checkout **Requires 14,500 pottery, 15,500 jewelry, 15,500 glass and 155 CC *Vista Views **Requires 16,000 pottery, 17,000 jewelry, 17,000 glass and 170 CC Holiday Condo: This prize contains a new location available from the Sea Voyage boat. You also unlock the Silver Seafood Platter in the Home Store. Path of Discovery.png|Path of Discovery In the Spotlight.png|In the Spolight Bathroom Break.png|Bathroom Break Sleek Shower and Towels.png|Sleek Shower and Towels Sleek Sink and Soaps.png|Sleek Sink and Soaps Picture Perfect.png|Picture Perfect Everything In Its Place.png|Everything In Its Place She Sips by Seashells.png|She Sips by Seashells Let Go and Lounge.png|Let Go and Lounge Late Checkout.png|Late Checkout Vista Views.png|Vista Views Holiday_Condo_front_view.png|Front view of Holiday Condo Holiday_Condo_back_view.png|Back view of Holiday Condo Category:Live Events Category:2019 events Category:Holiday High-Rise Update